


you make me feel special

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: It’s not worth it, starting a debate with Sara never is, but fuck it, she’s bored - “Last time I checked you literally only listened to BTS.”“They paved the way, baby,” Sara replies with a wink.[Or: Sara is a boy group stan, and Ava is a girl group stan, and really that's just the start of a modern day Romeo and Juliet story. Set to Mic Drop on repeat for six hours.]





	you make me feel special

**Author's Note:**

> i rewrote six (6) different versions of this fic and kept getting stuck. this is supposed to be longer and like a full au, but i needed to get something out there in the void so we get this instead. enjoy the avalance as kpop stans au.

1

As many things in her life are,  _ this  _ is all Nora’s fault. 

Really at this point, if Ava could go back in time to her eighteen year old self, the only thing she would change was the answers she put on her  _ college roommate  _ personality test. Just tweak them, maybe give up her love of early mornings, or people who listen to music with their earphones in. If only to avoid having befriended Nora Darhk. 

Of course, Nora wasn’t always bad. 

Normally she was great, there was a reason they had lived together all through college, and continued to now that they had both started their professional lives. But then there were other moments… Moments like these when despite the fact that it was a  _ Tuesday _ , and Ava very much had work in the morning, she allowed herself to be dragged down to a karaoke bar in Chinatown to watch Nora attempt poorly to turn Jennie’s Solo (at least it’s a girl group song this time) into a duet with Mona accompanying her.

To say it was  _ bad  _ was putting it lightly.

But someone had to make sure that the two of them ended up safely back in their homes at the end of the night, and somehow Ava had been appointed this duty. Which was why she is here at a  _ 21+ Kpop party  _ on a Tuesday night, alone at the bar while her friends continued to sing terrible karaoke. 

Ava’s doing her best to ignore everyone around her, to stare at her phone as if there was actually something important on it, even though she’s really just been refreshing twitter for the last hour. 

She refreshes it once more for good measure.

No new messages as expected. 

She plans to repeat this process until Nora gets drunk enough to sit down on the floor and Ava can finally ascend to her true form as the designated  _ mom friend _ . 

A process that is interrupted by someone sliding up beside her.

“So,” a voice drawls from beside her, “Who is your  _ bias _ ?” 

Ava wrinkles her nose.

Looking up from her phone to look at a woman that on a good day Ava would describe as her nemesis. Not that Ava will give her the pleasure of admitting that, it would go straight to her head. 

Sara Lance. 

Under any other circumstances Ava might have thought that she was attractive - fuck, if Ava was being honest she found her attractive under  _ these  _ circumstances - but her  _ opinions  _ ruined it. She was always here, at these kpop parties, and that was half the reason Ava usually tried to bail. 

It was bad enough having to see her when they were both at Charlie’s dance studio but this… Running into to Sara when they had both already had a drink or too… Was only ever a recipe for disaster. 

“Please understand,” Ava replies. “I have  _ taste  _ and my taste is not this.” 

As if right on cue the next song that had been queued up comes on and a second later the first notes of  _ Mic Drop  _ (the Designer remix because Nora is still in charge of what song is coming up and she has  _ opinions)  _ coming through the speaks. 

“Mic Drop is a  _ bop _ .” 

Ava wrinkles her nose - “Nobody says bop anymore.” 

“Sure they do,” Sara replies. “I’m saying it right now. It’s a  _ bop _ .” 

“You don’t count.”

“Why not?”

“Because all of your opinions are bad,” Ava says.

Simple.

As if that should be the end of that.

Of course, it’s not.

Because everyone of her biggest mistakes have started and ended with Sara Lance. 

Sara, who grinned at her, with a look that spells trouble and says, “At least I have good taste in groups.” 

Ava glances across the room, Nora’s apparently roped some guys into singing with her, and she’s clearly sober enough to keep standing. There’s at least a twenty-six percent chance that she’ll be able to call an uber home without Ava’s help. 

Which is higher than usual. 

It’s not worth it, starting a  _ debate  _ with Sara never is, but fuck it, she’s bored - “Last time I checked you literally only listened to BTS.” 

“Paved the way, baby,” Sara replies with a wink. “And believe me last time you were listening to my  _ sex jams  _ playlist, you weren’t really in any position to complain about the music.” 

_ Fuck it _ . 

“Why don’t you buy me a drink, and I’ll pretend you opinion is valid for two minutes.” 

“It’s an open bar,” Sara points out. 

“Make me forget that it is then?” 

  
  


(“I can’t believe you put Mic Drop on her sex jams playlist, who even-”

“I added it just for you! It’s a  _ bop _ .” 

“Swear to fuck you say that word again and I will kick you out of my apartment.”)

  
  
  


2

Ava doesn’t care.

She shouldn’t care.

“Did you really just say that there are no seven member girl groups?” 

There’s a moment of silence.

And then seven sets of eyes all on her. 

Normally Ava does her voice to be unnoticed, too worn out from her own practice right before, but other times she can’t help herself. She’s really just laying on the floor of the dance studio waiting for her roommate to drive her home once her own dance practice wraps. But she can’t help but jump in, mostly because this has to be the dumbest debate. 

And it has nothing to do with the fact that her  _ nemesis _ is in a sports bra and quite possibly the shortest shorts in existence. 

“Like you could name-”

“CLC, Dreamcatcher, Rainbow-”

“Okay, you don’t even go here so,” Sara waves her hand.

Dismissive enough.

And Ava doesn’t.

She really shouldn’t care.

They’re the ones wasting their studio time and going to have to pay Charlie thirty dollars to sit around for an hour and make it obvious that none of them have any taste at all. 

“Why do you even care about girl group dances,” Ava asks. “Last I checked they were, what was it  _ too easy _ .” 

“They are,” Sara insists.

And they’ve had this debate before.

The first time it ended with Ava punching Sara.

The second time it ended up in hate sex.

At this point it was sort of just like discussing the weather between the two of them. She can see the second that it gets brought up that Nora is rolling her eyes, and Zari has pulling out her phone with a bored expression. 

Kendra answers the question before Sara can say something dumb, “We’re doing a dance competition for women’s day, but the requirements are that you have to do a girl group dance and well…” 

“Technically they said a  _ feminist  _ song,” Mona corrects. 

To which Sara adds, “I personally think Mic Drop could be a femenist anthem.” 

Ava’s pretty sure she’s joking.

Probably. 

“So we’re doing a girl group song,” Kendra adds, ignoring Sara’s interjection and Mona’s correction. 

“Is that physically possible for you,” Ava directs the question at Sara. 

Sara sticks out her tongue in reply, because she is truly the picture of maturity. 

Not that Ava is really surprised.

“So that’s a no?” 

“I suggested that we do a Blackpink song,” Zari, a known Blink, offers. 

“Yes, Jennie! My girl,” Nora jumps in. 

This clearly has been hashed out already between the group because Sara is quick to shoot them down. “The  _ Boys ™  _ always do Blackpink songs, we can’t.” 

By the Boys ™ Sara means the dance group that Zari’s brother belongs to, along with his friends Nate, Ray, and Wally. They always do the most sleazy of girl group dances while dressed in character kigurumis and somehow manage to win a third of the dance competitions in the city out of sheer humor. 

Nora once tried to explain the appeal to Ava, but she tuned out the second Nora mentioned seeing the  _ outline of a dick _ , as it was all a little bit too heterosexual for her tastes. 

“What about a Twice song,” Ava suggests. And maybe she’s a little biased, but… “I could probably even convince Amaya to join in, you know, if you needed  _ nine  _ members.” 

“Seven plus one is eight,” Mona says, because apparently twelve year olds can do the math. 

Who would have guessed? 

“I mean, since I’m already stuck here every week I could join in too,” Ava adds casual.

As if Nora hasn’t been trying to convince her to do that for months. 

Instead of just laying here on the studio floor and watching them ( _ Sara _ ) dance. 

“Aww, Aves,” Sara cooes. Mostly because she knows Ava hates that nickname. “You don’t have to come up with an excuse just to hang out with me.” 

“This isn’t about you.” 

“Sure, it isn’t.”

  
  


(“So…”

“Nora, don’t.”

“I’m just  _ saying _ , as your only friend, you can totally come confess you gay crush to me and I will attempt to be supportive.”

“ _ Attempt _ .”)

  
  


3

She’s curious. 

So what.

It’s Sara’s fault for her sharing her spotify information during the dance practice so that they could all be on the same page for the competition. And Ava has never been good at  _ not knowing things  _ so opening up Sara’s shared playlists was just a natural progression of events. 

That didn’t mean that she still couldn’t be disappointed.

Against her better judgement Ava opens her phone swiping to the contact cleverly labelled  _ Nemesis (?)  _ and types out the message ‘ _ I tried not to be disappointed that your playlist labeled “girl group songs I like” only has six songs on it and yet… _ ’. 

She’s not really sure what reply she is expecting.

Maybe a fuck off or something.

But certainly not Sara’s nearly instantaneous reply of: ‘ _ Recommend me something then _ .’

Followed by another text a moment later: ‘ _ But I get to recommend you three songs in return’ _ . 

It’s a challenge.

And fuck it if Ava hasn’t always liked a challenge. 

_ ‘Come on you know you want to’ _ , Sara texts her again, when Ava sends no reply back.

This time Ava replies: ‘ _ Give me a few minutes’ _ . 

This should be easy. 

Three girl group songs, her favorites. 

But her kpop girls playlist is over three hundred songs long and picking out  _ three  _ for Sara to listen to suddenly feels more difficult than it should be. 

She already knows that Sara likes Blackpink, so no need to educate her there. And at their dance practice they’ve been working on Dance The Night Away so Ava holds onto to the small hope that Sara has listened to something other than just that and Fancy (which is honestly should be on every sane person’s playlists by this point and the fact that apparently wasn’t on Sara’s was still an offense and what started this whole discussion). 

She should be sleeping or prepping stuff for work, but instead Ava is sprawled out on her couch flipping through songs, letting each of them play for two seconds before she skips onto the next one unable to settle on anything. 

Sara’s replies come in first three screenshots of song titles coming in back to back: Wave by ATEEZ, We Go Up by NCT Dream, and Oh My! By Seventeen. 

Ava has a moment to be pleasantly surprised that they’re not just three BTS songs. Apparently Sara listens to other groups occasionally, who would have guessed.

_ ‘And then’,  _ Sara writes, ‘ _ as an obvious bonus, a known bop’  _ and attaches a link to the time BTS performed Mic Drop on SNL. 

Ava can’t help but smile.

She’s so fucking dumb.

This whole thing is dumb, and yet, she can’t help but be charmed by it. 

She opens one of the other songs out of curiosity, putting it on as background noise really, but it’s fun and peppy and the sort of thing that Ava might have actually listened to on her own. Right along the style of her usual dances and… 

_ ‘These are actually good’ _ , Ava types out, ‘ _ At least the first one is’. _

Sara’s reply is instantaneous. ‘ _ What you think I don’t pay attention? _ ’

Ava isn’t sure what to make of that.

Or what to make of the feeling that settles in her chest. 

Warm and a bit too tight. 

So she does her best to ignore it and seconds back song recommendations of her own: Gotta Go by CHUNGHA, Good Girl Bad Girl by Miss A, and Egotistic by Mamamoo. 

And then  _ ‘As a bonus’ _ she adds Fancy just because she can. 

(“Have you checked my playlists lately? You know just out of curiosity, for super casual reasons?”

“Why do I feel like you’re trying to drop some kind of hint.”

“Have been trying for weeks actually, thanks for finally noticing.”)

  
  


4

“Why is this part so hard?”

They’re the only two people left in the studio.

Which really should be an impossible situation since Ava joined this whole adventure because she had a room that is of the same dance crew but Zari and Nora had made very sudden excuses about a great need to go check out a special offer at Dunkin Donuts and had slipped away the second that practice officially ended.

Leaving Ava and Sara alone. 

“It’s a partner dance, which makes we actually have to work together.”

Sara groans.

She’s being difficult on purpose really. 

“Are you willing to finally admit that girl group dances are hard?” 

Sara shakes her head, ever the stubborn one. 

Ava wishes her garbage gay brain wouldn’t find that attractive.

Frustrating sure.

But attractive.

Why couldn’t she have good taste? 

Just once?

“You’re making this part difficult on purpose,” Sara insists. “Messing the steps up on purpose just so you can keep hanging out with me.”

“I’m not the one messing up the steps,” Ava insists.

But when Ava glances back towards the studio mirrors, Sara meets the reflection of her eyes just to  _ wink _ . 

“Why don’t we run it again? Just to be sure?” 

“Fine,” Ava says, getting into position and waiting for the familiar beats to start up.

Only for a very different song to start up instead. 

“I swear-” 

“ _ Oops _ , my bad.” 

  
  


(“I hate her.” 

“Yeah, so that doesn’t sound like  _ hate _ .”)

  
  
  


5

They come in second.

Which really as far as dance competitions go isn’t actually the worst thing ever.

Even if Sara has spent the last ten minutes arguing that Nate Heywood twerking in a Pikachu kigurumi shouldn’t be a standard for good dancing. She’s made some valid points really, if Ava was being fair. 

But this isn’t about any of that.

It’s about a lot of tension building up for weeks of practice and months of being nemeses, and-

“I bet they bribed the judges.” 

“Of course, they did,” Ava agrees, with only a  _ hint  _ of sarcasm. 

Their friends all found other places to be. 

There’s still a whole  _ party  _ going on but for a moment Ava can’t seem to focus on anything other than Sara. 

Sara, who has the tiniest disappointed frown on her face. 

“There’s always a next time,” Ava offers. 

Sure shouldn’t care.

Weeks ago she wouldn’t have.

But now seeing Sara disappointed makes her heart ache a little. 

How did they go from nemeses to whatever this was? 

“Yeah, but cosnider, I really wanted to have victory sex.”

And that… 

“Fuck,” Ava says. 

“Yeah, baby, that  _ was  _ the plan.”

This is a bad idea.

But the thing is, Ava has an even  _ worse  _ idea. 

“What if,” Ava says, voice light, a hint of nervous laughter. “I had an idea for something better than victory sex?” 

“What could be better than victory sex,” Sara asks, innuendo clear in her voice.

But she’s watching Ava with sudden attention and that means something. Just like Sara making excuses to stay late and practice with her, or Sara actually listening to her music suggestions, or Sara texting her in the middle of the night… It all meant something.

It just took Ava until now to realize it. 

There’s probably a better place for this, better than an afterparty, but  _ fuck it _ . 

“This,” Ava says, before stepping forward and kissing Sara, before she can think better of it. 

And by some miracle Sara kisses back. 

Not that Ava expected her not to, but this is different, it’s in front of everyone and not just a rushed heat of the moment thing. It’s soft and slow and something she’s been wanting for so long. 

When they pull apart Sara smiles back at her, and manages to the most elegant reply of, “Yeah, this, this is good.” 

Which, because the universe is against her, is about the same moment that someone changes the song to Mic Drop. But for the first time in forever, Ava doesn’t care, because she leans in and kisses Sara again and forgets about everything else in the universe. 

  
  


(“So, your place”

“You know, I’ve never actually been back to your place before?”

“Yeah, about that..”)

  
  
  


+1

“I can’t do this.” 

There’s a lot of things she would do for Sara.

Especially now that they were actually  _ dating _ . 

But now Ava sees why all of their previous hookups had taken place at Ava’s apartment and not Sara’s… It was because her decorating left something to be  _ desired _ . 

“I put up with the fact that you’re an ARMY and clearly have no taste, but legally I can’t have sex with you in a room where one of the walls is filled with  _ Jimin  _ posters.” 

“It’s not the wall touching the bed,” Sara insists, as she grabs her Chimmy plushie and tosses it to the other side of the room. “Just ignore it.” 

“He’s watching us.” 

“Maybe that’s my kink,” Sara replies. “Don’t kinkshame.” 

“Oh no, I’m definitely kink shaming.” 

Sara pouts at her.

It’s a really convincing pout. 

It also probably helps that Sara is already in a state of mostly undress since they started this out on the couch before attempting to move things into the bedroom. 

_ Attempting  _ being the keyword. 

“So my sex playlist that is nothing but Mic Drop on repeat for six hours is  _ no _ ?” 

“Six hours?” 

“Really that is what you focus on?”

“I’m trying really hard to ignore the rest.” 

Sara laughs at that.

And Ava swears, it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever heard.

Or the second most, because next thing Sara says, might just be the very best - “You know, I do have a couch?” 

  
  


(“Okay, but, baby Fancy isn’t a  _ sex jam _ .”

“It’s better than the garbage you put on there.”

“That’s a weird way to pronounce  _ bop _ .”) 


End file.
